Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $9$ and the product of $3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $5$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $3$ and $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $3x$ $3x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (3x + 9) = \color{orange}{-7(3x+9)}$ What is $5$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(3x+9)}$ $-7(3x+9)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(3x+9)+5$.